theultimatesidemenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sidemen
The Sidemen (formally the''' Ultimate Sidemen'), created on October 2013, is a group of six British YouTubers who boosted in popularity throughout 2014, 2015 and 2016. They are all good friends, play video games together and have created a commerical brand from their name. The name is an allusion to a term to refer to those who are "behind the scenes" and are much less noticed than the main people. Originally, Simon was a "sideman" to JJ and Tobi was a "sideman" to Josh. Ethan coined the official name of the group. History 2013 - The Creation Of The Sidemen miniminter and KSI became friends in Year 8 (aged 12-13). Simon would help him record videos by holding the camera. The two eventually ended up connecting with Zerkaa, who was long-term friends with TBJZL from secondary school. On Josh's birthday, the four were all in a voice hangout and started watching a stream from Behzinga. They then invited him to the group. This group was nicknamed - by Simon - as "The Original Five". They started recording and playing GTA together, and then invited Vikkstar123. He was a fit despite not being as invested in FIFA/football as the others - so naturally he joined the group, as it was an informal group at the time. The ''Ultimate Sidemen - minus wroetoshaw - officially formed on 19 October 2013. A few months later, in early 2014, they asked Harry to record with them and he too fit in. 2014 - W2S Completing Sidemen 2014 was a slow year for the Sidemen. As they only officially formed the previous year, the group were predominantly an online gaming group of YouTuber's, as opposed to the commercial brand that they are today. They mainly collaborated on Grand Theft Auto V. wroetoshaw officially integrating into the Sidemen in February. Du to the group not being that popular at the time, his inclusion was no big deal and happened over time. In November 2014, a measly 15 year old Mysterious Editor created "The Ultimate Sidemen Wiki". This wiki gained roughly 3 views a day and was branded a failure ... oh wait. 2015 - The Sidemen Blowing Up 2015 was the year in which the popularity of the Ultimate Sidemen skyrocketed. In 2015, the group were given opportunities that, 3 or 4 years ago, none of them could have imagined. KSIOlajideBT published his first book (I Am a Bellend), filmed a feature-length movie with Caspar Lee, appeared on mainstream UK television and truly entered the music industry. In March, the Sidemen took to the USA for the first time. A return trip was on the cards in June when some - but not all - members of the group visited Los Angeles with many of their online associates. On top of the usual challenge videos, which were more unique and professional than ever before, the Sidemen attended multiple gaming conventions across both Europe and the UK. The most notable of these being Insomnia 54 in April. TBJZL passed his driving test in January and bought an Audi A3 in February, while Vikkstar123 unveiled an Aston Martin V8 Vantage in May. 2015 was also the year of the SwegWay. By the summer, almost every YouTuber owned one of these boards and miniminter admitted to pleasuring himself whilst riding one. Unfortunately, the boards were banned for public use in the UK among many other locations around the world just a few months later. Wroetoshaw had his nudes leaked in the Twitter hack of April and bought a new Lamborghini in August, whilst Ethan became the last member of the Sidemen to surpass one million subscribers on his main YouTube channel. 2016 - Sidemen Charity Football Match 2016 was an interesting year for the world ... Brexit, Trump and everybody you loved died. However in terms of the Sidemen, their popularity continued to increase despite the success of the previous year. Possibly the biggest event for the Sidemen in 2016 was the charity football match in Southampton. Announced as part of a "Sidemen Sunday" marathon on 6 March, the game was a huge success; earning over £100,000 for the chosen charities. In conjunction with the match, a brand new "The Sidemen" YouTube channel was opened and numerous collaboration videos were uploaded to it - as well as a live-stream of the match itself. KSI's movie, Laid in America (co-starring Caspar Lee ) was released to mostly negative reviews, and miniminter and Vikkstar123 released videos displaying their new cars. Perhaps more notably, "Sidemen: The Book" was published after almost a years worth of planning and work. An audio-book was released on a later date and all reviews of the book were overwhelmingly positive. In the Autumn, the Sidemen organised their own event entitled Upload. This event was apparently a success but did not receive the same about of coverage as the football match did back in the summer. In addition to these six, British rapper "JME" is considered an official/unofficial member of the Sidemen, since he allegedly played a key part in the groups formation (he has still been said to be a part of the Sidemen by multiple members as of 2016). Overall, the year was even bigger than 2015 and the groups popularity is becoming even more mainstream. 2017 - The Sidemen War To Be Continued. '' In August 2017, KSI officially left the group. The Group The members of the group are: *'miniminter' (2013 - ''present) *'KSI' (2013 - 2017) *'wroetoshaw ' (2014 -'' present'') *'Behzinga' (2013 - present) *'Zerkaa' (2013 - present) *'TBJZL' (2013 - present) *'Vikkstar123' (2013 - present) About Games All of the Sidemen are fans of association football and FIFA is the main game that is commonly associated with most them. Each member of the group has at least two YouTube channels; one for FIFA and "real life" videos and one for other games such as Grand Theft Auto V and Call of Duty. Vikkstar123 is an exception; his main channel is not FIFA-focused and his second channel is Minecraft-focused (although he also runs a third Let's Play channel and a fourth Call of Duty community channel). line. XIX is the Roman numeral for nineteen (19), the day in October 2013 when the group formed.''']] Events As their popularity began to grow, the Sidemen have branched out and started hosting their own events. Appearances at commercial gaming events such as Insomnia, as well as unofficial meet-ups are not counted as there are too many of them: *2016 Charity Football Match (June 2016) *Upload Event (November 2016) *2017 Charity Football Match (May 2017) *Upload Event (September 2017) 2017 Sidemen War Following KSI's decision to leave the Sidemen in early-August 2017, a series of events were triggered - commonly referred to as the "Sidemen War". Fan Base The Sidemen have a diverse fan base; much to the disbelief of most viewers. As proven by vlogs made by individual Sidemen members, the majority of the fans that show up to events are 12 year old males. However their fans range all different ages and a large proportion of them are female. Thankfully, the majority of the fans are loyal and respectful. Not all of them are 12, and the groups content is enjoyed by a wide demographic. However, the surprising number of underage fans makes content creation somewhat difficult. Luckily, the Sidemen have not conformed to this fact and still include adult themes within their videos (in particular is KSI who regularly references sex and masturbation within his videos - to a somewhat extreme extent). The majority of the fanbase are British (primarily due to the fact that the group themselves are British) although the group has fans from almost every country on the planet. Sidemen Accommodations This is an overview of where each of the Ultimate Sidemen currently live (as of July 2015). To protect their privacy, their exact addresses will not be revealed. Navigation Trivia * The group, mainly those living in the Sidemen House, record gameplay all through the night and spend up to 14 hours a day sitting at their desks. * Due to this, their sleep pattern/schedule is messed up beyond repair. * Vikkstar123 suffers the most from this and has revealed that, in order to sustain his near-constant upload schedule on YouTube, he goes to sleep at around 11:00am and wakes up at 6:00pm. * The only efficient way of possibly correcting this pattern (among the entire group - so that they can be awake at the same time and sleep at the same time - so as to sustain maximum productivity) would be going on a holiday to a vastly different time zone, returning, then trying to get back into a normal sleeping pattern. |} External links * UltimateSidemen.com, an unaffiliated portal fansite * Ultimate Sidemen on TV Tropes Category:Browse Category:The Sidemen Members